


Into the Sun

by BoldBeverly



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: F/M, Romance, Seduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:00:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27878017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoldBeverly/pseuds/BoldBeverly
Summary: What if Suspicions had happened in Season 7 after Beverly's Nana died, Wes left and she and Picard had been to KesPrytt?
Relationships: Beverly Crusher/Jean-Luc Picard
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32





	1. The Return

ENTERPRISE SHUTTLEBAY

Dr. Beverly Crusher opened the door to the shuttlecraft to find Commander William Riker, Lt. Commander Worf and two security officers waiting for her. She handed her phaser to Worf and exited into the cargo bay. The security officers headed into the shuttle to begin collecting evidence. 

“Doctor, I will take your official statement tomorrow after our preliminary investigation is complete. Please meet me in the Security office at 1000 hours,” said Lt. Worf in his deep voice. 

“Of course,” she agreed. 

Riker who had been silently observing the scene motioned her to exit the shuttlebay with him. She followed him to the turbolift in silence.

“Deck 8,” he said, calling for the deck on which her quarters were located. 

Once the doors closed she spoke. “Were you sent down here to deliver my dressing down?” she inquired. “I rather thought the Captain would come himself to ream me out for stealing the shuttlecraft, or are you to escort me to the bridge?” 

Riker looked at her. “I still can’t believe you did it. Seeing you on the viewscreen…,” he shook head, “No, the captain didn’t ask me to bring you up or talk to you. He didn’t say much of anything, just closeted himself in the ready room.”

“Brooding does not bode well but I’ll go talk to him,” she mused. 

“Conversation?” asked Riker. “I don’t think you can explain this away, and I do NOT think he is in the mood for a chat.”

She looked inquiringly at him. “I was RIGHT Will! I’ve proven it! What do you suggest I do? Hiding isn’t exactly my style.”

“Beverly, I’ve stood at his side when we were facing Cardassians, Romulans and all manner of hostile forces and I don’t think he’s ever been so...angry, frustrated, terrified,” he said trying to encapsulate all the emotions he had observed in his long-time captain. The signs had been subtle to those who didn’t know him but the clenched jaw and the pain in his eyes had been visible to Riker. 

“I’ve got to address it, Will, head on is best,” she insisted. 

He just shook his head at her, she wasn’t sure if it was in sympathy or judgment.

“You two exist in this weirdly intimate but NOT intimate relationship and he’s always trusted you but I think you’ve damaged that. If your relationship were different...but it’s not so I really don’t know what to tell you.”

“What do you mean if our relationship were different? We’re colleagues and friends, the same as you,” she insisted, but the words sounded forced even to her. 

“No, you’re not,” he scoffed. “I don’t know what you are but friends does NOT cover it.” 

“Will, we’re NOT lovers,” she said, annoyed at the implication though she wasn’t sure if it was because the statement was true or because she wished it weren’t.

“Too bad. Might be easier to distract him and get forgiveness that way,” he said smiling trying to lighten the mood. “Men are such simple creatures.” 

“You’re no help,” she huffed, swatting his arm lightly. Then she sighed. “Does he have the alpha or beta shift on the bridge tomorrow? I’m thinking this conversation might take awhile.”

“He’s scheduled for alpha, are you really going to try and talk to him tonight?”

“Wounds fester if they’re not dealt with and I certainly won’t get any rest waiting until tomorrow,” she said. “Would you switch shifts so I don’t feel so guilty about keeping him up?”

“I’ll make something up, get him to think I need to switch.” he conceded, wanting to do something for his friend. 

“Thank you.” The doors opened and she headed out. 

Riker shook his head as he watched her walk away. He did not like to think about where this could end for her. She was right, about the shield, the murder, all of it but her methods….


	2. Thinking It Through

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beverly decides how to handle discussing the incident with Jean-Luc. Deanna weighs in.

BEVERLY’S QUARTERS

Seeing the message light on her terminal she opened the most recent communique to find a directive from the captain to report at 0800 tomorrow. 

She rolled her eyes and headed into the shower thinking about what Will had said. Maybe the discussion that needed to be had really was less about this incident and more about their relationship. Maybe Riker was right….and with that thought in mind a plan began to shape. 

She was feeling reckless today and maybe it was time to confront ALL her fears. She knew her adrenaline was high and part of her said that she needed to cool off but she was having trouble listening to that rational part of her brain right now. 

She was finishing dressing when her door chimed. 

“Come,” she called, putting the last swipe of mascara across her lashes. She turned to see Deanna Troi entering her quarters. 

“Deanna,” she greeted her friend. 

“Beverly, I wanted to see how you were doing after everything that happened today.”

“I’m fine,” she replied. 

“Where are you going?” Deanna inquired, taking in her friend’s make-up and clothes. Beverly was wearing a black skirt, far shorter than Deanna had ever seen her wear, a fitted tank top, a vivid blue cardigan and silver sandals where toes painted a deep plum were peeping out. The effect was stunning and quite unexpected as this was not how Beverly usually dressed.

“I’m going to talk to Jean-Luc. I don’t like having this between us.”

“I understand he’s asked you to report tomorrow, why are you going now?” And dressed like that she wondered, but kept the last part to herself. 

“I don’t believe in going to bed angry,” she said breezily. 

“Beverly, your impulsive actions have gotten you into this, do you really think this is the right approach?”

“Deanna, thank you for your concern but I’ll handle it.”

Troi paused, sensing her friend’s emotions and raised her head to look her in the eye. “Beverly, as a counselor it is not my job to tell people how to feel but as your friend I’m going to level with you - lust seems like a really inappropriate response at this moment. I know your adrenaline has to be pumping but I think that is all the more reason to wait, give yourself time to calm down and process what has happened.”

Beverly did not like being challenged in this manner and her temper was already up. “Deanna, I will handle this,” she said firmly. “I’m a big girl and I know what I’m doing.” 

Deanna met her gaze and placed a hand on her arm. “Beverly, he was terrified for you today. He needs time and you need to give it to him.”

“Tonight or tomorrow isn’t going to change what happened and I want to talk about it now. I have the COURAGE to talk about it now, all of it.”

“To be honest, it doesn’t seem to me like you are intending to TALK at all,” Deanna replied. 

“Maybe that’s been my problem. Too much thinking, too much talking, not enough action,” Beverly countered. “Today, I am done with pretense. My career may be over but I’m not going out without a fight.”

“I don’t think this is about your career.” 

“I think it is about my life, my whole life,” she retorted. “I realized I’ve been trying so hard to keep the status quo but life doesn’t work that way. I was willing to risk my career over this mystery and now I have to confront the consequences of those actions and figure out what I want from the future.”

“And you think going after the captain in this mood will answer those questions? Don’t you think, given everything between you that is all the more reason to think this through? Where did all this come from?”

“It was Will’s idea. He reminded me that men are simple creatures and that what we do matters more to them than what we say.” 

“Will told you what?? And why would you take relationship advice from Will Riker?” Deanna was incredulous and it showed. 

“I don’t really think that is what he meant but it got me thinking. Deanna, I know what I’m doing. Now, if you'll excuse me,” she led Deanna to the door.


	3. Judgment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deanna and Will discuss Beverly's state of mind and Will's earlier comments to her.

WILL RIKER’S QUARTERS

Will was plowing through a queue of reports on his PADD when the door chimed. 

“Come,” he called and was mildly surprised to see Deanna Troi walk in. It wasn’t that she never came over in the evenings, but lately she had been spending more free time with Worf and Alexander and he was trying to adjust to that. 

“Hi,” he said. “Would you like something to drink?” he asked as he stood up. He was accustomed to her moods and the attitude he saw now indicated that she wanted to talk. Her posture suggested that it might not be pleasant but he couldn’t imagine what he had done. He might have a reputation as a ladies man but he still found deep relationships with women confusing. 

“Herbal tea,” she said as she stared intensely at him. “Did you tell Beverly to seduce the captain?” The question held a strong note of accusation. 

“What????” he sputtered. “I don’t think….she could not possibly have taken that seriously!”

“She did!” Deanna announced, her disapproval of his actions evident in tone. 

“What I said was that they had a weird relationship and I didn’t think talking was going to cut it given her actions today. You saw him, have you ever seen him quite like that?”

She took the tea and sat on the couch. “I know. I hate how they are both feeling but I think they need to talk.”

“Talking doesn’t solve everything,” Riker told her. 

“And you think sex will? After all this time, after everything that’s between them?” Deanna asked. She sometimes wondered if her professional objectivity suffered because of her personal investment in these friends. 

“I don’t know,” he replied. “I wasn’t really serious when I said that. What did she tell you?”

“It wasn’t what she said so much as what I felt when I went to her quarters. You should have seen what she was wearing! And her emotional state….well, let’s just say it was intense.”

“Well sex is very life-affirming,” he offered. She swatted his arm just as Beverly had done and he grinned back at her. “Now, tell me what she was wearing,” he said, raising his eyebrows. 

Deanna laughed. “You’re terrible Will.” 

“Honestly, Deanna, I was trying to get her to see the seriousness of the situation, to warn her but I think it was rather like waving a red flag in front of a bull. It was not my intention.”

“ I understand,” she sighed. “I just want them to be happy.”

“Deanna, I’m not sure people like them are really suited for the kind of peaceful happiness you mean. On a certain level they enjoy their verbal sparring and the challenge they provide each other. Frankly, they would both swallow weaker personalities. I think that’s why they are the way they are. You’ll just have to trust that they will work this out for themselves.”


	4. Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beverly goes to Jean-Luc's quarters.

CAPTAIN’S QUARTERS

Beverly had decided to wait for the captain in his quarters and let herself in. She ordered herself a glass of ginger tea and settled in to wait. She laid her bag on the floor next to her usual perch on the couch and pulled out a PADD to read. 

At 2300 hours the captain finally strode in. He was just inside the doorway when he sensed her presence and turned to see her as the doors shut behind him. She stood up to meet him, feeling her heart beginning to race. 

“You were ordered to report to my ready room at 0800 tomorrow,” he said. 

“Doctor Crusher will report to Captain Picard at 0800,” she stated firmly, “but Beverly and Jean-Luc need to talk tonight.” 

He raised his eyebrows and crossed his arms. 

She barreled ahead, there was no turning back now, she was committed. 

“Jean-Luc, I did what I had to do to prove that the shield worked and that Regya had been murdered. I know it seems extreme but”

“You stole a shuttlecraft and flew it into a STAR! You locked out the controls, we couldn’t beam you back, we couldn’t get a tractor beam on the shuttle. Do you know what it was like to watch that?”

“I imagine it was like watching you being captured by the Borg or the Cardassians, or risking your life for some ancient artifact, or scanning for traces of your DNA in a bar when I was told you’d been vaporized by a phaser. Our jobs are dangerous, it goes with the uniform. I was RIGHT and I needed to prove it,” she countered. 

“That belief would have been a great comfort had you died. I’m certain your son would have been pleased to hear that his mother died on a suicide mission proving she was RIGHT,” he spat out. 

“It wasn’t a suicide mission,” she snapped. “And besides, we don’t even know where Wesley is, I have no idea if I will ever see him again,” she said, her voice beginning to crack. 

“That’s just it, don’t you see?” he asked, the desperation clear now. “In recent months you’ve lost your grandmother and Wesley. You disobeyed the orders not to autopsy Regya. You've been completely reckless and I should have addressed it before it escalated.”

Beverly had regained her control. “I’m not reckless, I was fully in control and I am NOT suicidal. I think we can discuss the ramifications to my career in the morning as I am sure there will be some but now I think we need to talk about us.”

“What does that mean?” he asked. 

“It means that the reason you are so angry with me is because of all these unresolved feelings between us. The thought of me dying without us ever having confronted how we feel is frightening. I know because I feel that same fear, that same regret every time YOU are in danger. I’ve realized that regret is the thing we should really be afraid of and tonight I'm done with that fear.” She kept her eyes on his as she advanced towards him. 

“How do you feel?” he asked quietly. He thought he had known after their mission to KesPrytt, he’d felt it across that forcefield, but after she’d walked out that night he’d felt so confused. 

In answer, she placed her hands on either side of his face and pressed her lips to his, eyes still open. She felt him tense at first and when he relaxed she turned her mouth, opened her lips and the assault became carnal. Her hands moved, one to the base of his neck, the other snaking up under his uniform to caress his chest. 

“Beverly,” he said, his voice deep and husky as he pulled away.

She put a finger to his lips, “Unless you are going to say no, I think the time for talking is past. It’s time to show each other how we feel.”

His breathing was ragged but he pressed on, “Are you sure?”

In response she pressed her body to his and kissed him again. He surrendered, running his hands up her arms, brushing the sides of her breasts as he did so. He buried his hands in her hair, using his thumbs to stroke the sensitive skin just below her ears. 

She tugged at his uniform top and stepped out of her shoes. His hands came to her shoulders and pushed her sweater off her shoulders. 

“Slow down,” he said as she moved her mouth over and used her teeth to tug on his earlobe. 

“Next time,” she whispered, reaching for his hand and leading towards the bedroom. She pushed him down on the bed and reached down for his shoes, quickly pulling them and his socks off and then climbing on top of him. If she’d thought flying into a sun was hot, this was a blazing inferno of need and long suppressed desires. They ceased to think, only reveling in the feelings surging between them. 

She rose, confidently striding across the room naked and disappeared into the living room. He watched her with a bemused expression, sure that nothing she did at this point would surprise him. She returned carrying a bag and a platter. She set the bag on the ground next to the bed and slid back in, pulling the sheet up over her breasts and tucking it under her arms. She reached over and grabbed the platter which he now saw contained pizza. 

“Pizza?” he queried. 

“I figured neither of us had dinner and it seemed right,” she said, sinking her teeth into the dough and cheese. 

“Because we’ve behaved like hormonal teenagers for the last,” he paused to look at the chronometer, “three hours?” After their initial passion had been quenched, they had enjoyed a leisurely exploration of each other’s bodies and a more gentle bout of lovemaking. 

She shrugged and continued to eat, producing napkins from under the plate and offering him one. 

Since it seemed all rational thought was gone for the evening he picked up a slice as well and had to admit that the carbs and fat were quite satisfying. 

A few minutes later she stood, pulled a silk robe out of her bag, slipped into it and walked back into the main living space with the dishes and napkins. When she returned she reached into her bag and produced a toothbrush and toothpaste and proceeded into the bathroom. He assumed that meant she was staying and he rose and followed her. 

“I take it that you planned on seducing me when you came over tonight, “ he said gesturing towards her toothbrush and the robe that was loosely covering her body. 

“It seemed like a better idea to be prepared than to walk back to my quarters in the middle of the night after having been ravaged,” she replied. 

“Sure of yourself, weren’t you?,” he asked 

“If I’d have been wrong, then I’d have been embarrassed either way,” she reasoned. 

“Now are we going to talk?” he asked.

“What do you want to know?”

“Why now? Why tonight?”

“It was actually something Will said,” she told him.

“Riker? What does he have to do with this?” Part of him was horrified and embarrassed to inquire but as crazy as the night had been so far he risked it. 

“He said that you were angry because we had a weirdly intimate relationship, I’d hurt you, broken your trust and basically said that things would be a lot simpler if I just took you to bed.”

He gaped at her. She continued, “I don’t think he was actually suggesting it, he was joking but when I thought about it, he was right.” It had made perfect sense to her a few hours ago but seeing his perplexed gaze in the mirror she could see he was not following this train of thought. 

“So this was an attempt to convince me you aren’t suicidal and you are trustworthy? What does it mean for our relationship?” He wasn’t sure if he wanted to laugh or scream which he knew was exactly why the woman had fascinated him for over 20 years.

“Jean-Luc, I seduced you because I wanted to. I’ve wanted to for a long time because I love you and I’m tired of running from it. I’m tired of being afraid, afraid that you might die, afraid that you might find someone else, afraid that we might ruin our friendship. When Jo’Brill attacked me in that shuttle I realized that I didn’t want to die having been alone, having never given us a chance.” 

He reached out and tenderly placed his hand on her cheek, drawing her to him for a soft kiss. “I love you, too and I’m glad you’re here.” He picked up his own toothbrush and thought that this was oddly more intimate than their recent actions in his bed. 

As they returned to bed, he opened his arms to her and she snuggled in. “Any chance Dr. Crusher’s dressing down could be moved to 0900?” she asked, half-teasing, half-seriously.

A thought occurred to him, “Is this why Riker switched shifts with me?” he asked appalled. Riker had claimed he had to change a meeting with a crew member due to repair work in engineering. 

“I told him I was going to talk to you and that it might take a while to sort it all out and he agreed. I truly don’t think he thought I would do this,” Beverly assured him. 

He wasn’t sure that he believed her but he decided to let that be tomorrow’s problem and he closed his eyes, enjoying the pleasure of the woman he loved pressed against him. 

Jean-Luc Picard awoke the next morning to a silk covered derriere pressing against him in a most pleasing position. He wondered if she was awake and lightly trailed his fingers down her bare arm, dropping his hand to gently cup her breast. 

She let out a husky, low laugh. “Someone’s happy to see me this morning,” she said as she wiggled her bottom against his surging member. 

“Doctor, I would think you would know that is a purely instinctual reaction for a man to have in the morning,” he teased. 

“Sorry, the doctor’s not on duty yet,” she replied as she flipped over to face him. “But maybe I can help,” she said as she slid her leg in-between his.


	5. Consequences

READY ROOM

0900 

They had indeed agreed to move the formal meeting between the captain and the CMO to a bit later in the morning, primarily because they found that showering together saved neither water nor time. 

Captain Picard was seated behind his desk when she arrived, both of them with their professional masks firmly in place. Although the anger had gone out of him, the repercussions of her actions could not be wiped away so easily. They had both been officers long enough to accept this. 

Crusher stood at attention in front of his desk. 

“You will receive official reprimands in your file for defying direct orders in the matter of the autopsy and for unauthorized use of Starfleet property with regard to your appropriation of the shuttlecraft. You will report to Starbase 39 for a hearing in regards to your medical license and a review by the medical ethics board,” he told her succinctly. “You will cooperate fully with ship’s security personnel in the investigation of Jo’Brill’s faked death and escape from sickbay as well as the events in the shuttle. You will be suspended from duty until all investigations and hearings are complete. Do you have any questions?”

“No,” she said. She knew that she would have to bear the consequences of her actions and while she believed that the investigations would clear her, she knew that she needed to cooperate. 

“Dismissed.”

She took a deep breath and looked at the captain as she sat down in the chair across from him. “I’m meeting with Worf at 1000 to go over his findings.”

“And I believe in the end you will be vindicated Beverly, but until then my orders stand,” he told her. 

“I know and I’m not mad about that. I don’t like it but I knew what I was doing and what would happen.”

“What do you expect from the medical ethics board?” he asked. The medical disciplinary system was somewhat unfamiliar to him as his medical staff was of the highest caliber and these issues had not come up in the past. 

“It will depend on how the Ferengi react to an extent. Best case scenario the family decides not to protest since ultimately my actions cleared Reyga and will allow the Ferengi to claim his work. On the other hand, a real stickler could make life very difficult for me,” she allowed. 

“Surely your excellent track record will hold you in good stead?” he queried. 

“It will really depend on the panel. I’ve made my share of enemies as well as friends over the years, Jean-Luc. But overall, given my status and profile, I think Admiral Brooks will likely insist on at least a 30-day suspension. I’ll just have to wait and see. Doctors Selar and Hill can cover my role here in the next few weeks without much trouble.”

He nodded his agreement.

“I know I’m relieved of duty but if it is alright with you I will go check in with my staff and make sure they are prepared for my absence?” she asked. 

“Yes, I trust you,” he said simply. That statement made her smile and she rose to leave. She was halfway to the door when she turned back. 

“Thank you. That means more to me than anything else,” and with that she departed. She studiously avoided the looks from both Riker and Troi as she headed for the turbolift. Once inside, she did allow herself a small smile as she wondered how Jean-Luc would handle them for the day.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beverly and Jean-Luc discuss the ramifications of her actions and their new relationship.

CAPTAIN’S QUARTERS

The remains of dinner sat on the table in front of them. Tonight’s menu of salad and vegetable soup had been much healthier than the previous evening’s pizza. 

“We still need to talk about how we are going to handle this relationship,” Beverly said.

“You were the one who didn’t want to talk about it last night,” Picard told her. 

“I felt other matters were more urgent,” she said with a sultry look. “You didn’t object too strenuously as I recall,” she teased. “But you need to know, I won’t change who I am on duty because of this. I can’t be Nella Darren.”

Caught slightly off-guard by the mention of his former lover, Picard frowned at her. “What does that mean?”

“It means that you won’t protect me, you won’t stop me from undertaking missions that I need to go on, nor will I change the way I advocate for what I believe in when it comes to the crew and our mission,” she stated. 

Picard sighed and rubbed his forehead. He supposed that he knew that this might be an issue. “Beverly, you and Nella are very different. I know that you would never tolerate being protected and she seemed to expect it. I suppose that as much as I love you, I’ve had to act in a professional capacity these last years so I believe I’ve learned to control my feelings. In fact, yesterday and today, despite how I was feeling I believe I acted appropriately.”

“And you don’t think that will change?” she challenged. 

“I think we can figure out between us how to handle it,” he asserted. He’d waited too long for her to let this be derailed so soon after it had begun. “We’ll just have to work harder at drawing those boundary lines. How did you put it, between the Captain and Chief Medical Officer, and Beverly and Jean-Luc.” 

“It’s not going to be easy, being lovers and colleagues,” she said. “It’s part of why I’ve tried to tamp down these feelings for so long, why I didn’t allow myself to stay that night even though I wanted nothing more.” She did not need to specify which night, they both knew she referred to the disastrous dinner after their experience on KesPrytt. “I need our friendship and I was afraid that intensifying our relationship in this way would impact that and our jobs.” 

“I understand. I’d told myself that same thing for years but after I saw that you felt the same way, the pull was so strong,” he said softly. 

“I think the answer is going to be communication, which let’s be honest, we sometimes struggle with,” she told him. “We are going to have to be honest even when it is something the other doesn’t want to hear, and we are going to need to know we aren’t always going to agree with each other’s choices.”

“Being Starfleet officers means we sometimes have to do things we don’t like having to do,” Picard told her. 

“Yes, it certainly does,” she sighed. “At least there’s always make-up sex,” she said with a smile.

“I refuse to concur with that statement on the grounds that it might incentivize you,” he retorted and she laughed. 

She then stood up and took his hand. “My shuttlecraft doesn’t leave until 0900, shall we make some memories to last us through my absence?” 

“I might have some ideas about that,” he agreed and followed her into his bedroom.


End file.
